Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist of the children's' television show, LazyTown. He is determined to make LazyTown quiet and lazy, as it was before the arrival of Sportacus and Stephanie. In fact, Robbie is determined to run Sportacus out of LazyTown outright, as his championing of a healthy lifestyle and physical-exercise goes against Robbie's goals for the future. Biography Robbie used to be comfortable with his life where everyone spend their time lazily and have not much beneficial activities to do until Stephanie and later, Sportacus showed up and introduce sports and other useful activities to entire town. Thia results drastic changes in the whole Lazy Town, prompt Robbie to do anything to undo everything that they did. Robbie devises all sorts of plans to achieve these objectives, sometimes coming close to succeeding, but in the end, like almost all villains in children's television, is always defeated by the show's protagonists. He even built a robotic dog named Robo-Dog to aid him. The amount of effort that Robbie puts into his plots is ironic, since in his efforts to make everyone lazy he is very physically active. This is a version of the common trope in fiction that the villains act while the heroes react. Personality and Traits Although his villainy is limited due to the show being geared towards a young audience, he is shown to be the most sneaky, nasty and potentially "evil" of all LazyTown's residents - having his own underground lair equipped with a periscope and various gadgets. He has a deep hatred for both Sportacus and Stephanie because they support healthy and fit lifestyles, which Robbie is strongly against. Despite being goofy, he also is quite clever like most criminal masterminds. Robbie would even go as far as taking someone hostage or steal someone's identity to get his way. Robbie is a master of disguise, frequently employing varied guises to cause mischief and trouble, and he often shows the typically villainous trait of determination to succeed at his cause despite his repeated failings. Gallery Robbie Rotten tells Stephine that LazyTown will always be lazy and she should get along with it by discouraging her.png Videos Lazytown - Master Of Disguise (English) Lazy Town - Robot Dog Trivia *It is rumored that Robbie's Character was inspired by Dr.Seuss' "The Grinch", they both live in secret lairs, they wear disguises to fool towns people, and they both hate noise. they both even have Canine side-kicks to aid them even though Robbie's Robo-Dog appeared in one episode. *Despite being the villain, the kids of LazyTown are sometimes nice to him, which probably speculates that Robbie has a softer or at least a good side. *One additional trait of how Robbie is the complete opposite of Sportacus is that while Sportacus lives in a blimp in the sky, Robbie lives in an underground bunker. *Robbie appears to be really smart despite wanting to be lazy. *Robbie chooses to sleep in a Lay-Z boy recliner chair rather than in a bed. *Robbie Rotten often eats Junk food, such as, blue cake richly covered in white frosting. In fact, this is the only food he has ever been seen consuming, but Robbie also has proven to enjoy pizza, cheeseburgers, french fries, salt water taffy, soda pop and ice cream. But despite this, Robbie has never gotten overweight or obese, and remains slim. *the biggest Irony is how Robbie wants Lazytown to be lazy but considering he puts so much effort into his evil schemes, he does not appear to be lazy at all. *In the episode, "Robbie's Dream Team," Robbie had three other versions of him, working as his sidekicks. They are shown to be dimwitted at times, and became good guys at the end. *During a Reddit AMA (ask me anything) Stefan Karl revealed that Robbie wishes he could be friends with the kids of LazyTown Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Frauds Category:Power Hungry Category:Pirates Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Devious Villains